A Aposta
by Pinkuro
Summary: Sam apostou que ele não conseguiria fazer, mas ele sabe que Dean odeia perder apostas... slash Wincest DeanxSam lemon oneshot


**Pinku:**waaaa essa é minha primeira fic de Supernatural... sinceramente a idéia nasceu pra Two and A Half Men... mais imaginar Alan e Charlie fazendo isso me dá novo... -.- Então eu logo pensei em Sam e Dean... –sangramento nasal-

Disclaimer: Supernatural não me pertence, eu só fico me deleitando enquanto vejo mesmo... –babando- xD

Summary: Sam apostou que ele não conseguiria fazer, mas ele sabe que Dean odeia perder apostas... Wincest DeanxSam lemon oneshot

Aproveitem!

* * *

**A Aposta **

Era uma noite diferente para os irmãos Winchester, eles haviam acabado de exterminar um demônio, não havia mais nenhum caso que haviam encontrado, então decidiram descansar um pouco no hotel até saírem.

No momento ambos estavam no sofá de seu quarto de hotel, bebendo garrafas longneck de cerveja enquanto falavam sobre banalidades quaisquer.

-Fala sério cara... – Dean tomou um gole da garrafa de cerveja, ele não podia acreditar.

-Sério cara... Eu tava na faculdade, eu a turma estávamos jogando "Sete Minutos no Céu" e acabou parando eu e ele... Não tivemos escolha... Entramos no armário e foi aí que aconteceu... – Sam tomou um gole de sua cerveja, sorrindo brincalhonamente.

-Vo-você...você... você... Você transou mesmo com um cara Sam!! Com um cara!!! – Dean estava mais que chocado – Digo, eu sei que eu pego no seu pé de vez em quando, mais eu nunca realmente esperei que você... Que você...

-Tudo bem Dean... – Sam se divertia com a cara de Dean enquanto tomava sua cerveja – Não foi tão ruim quanto parece... Quer dizer... Não que eu espere que você entenda... Sabe?

Dean de repente recobrou sua compostura e olhou para Sam, um pouco bravo.

-Ei! O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou, sentindo-se ofendido.

-Admita Dean! Você não o tipo de cara que dorme com outros homens, aposto que nunca conseguiria fazer algo assim na sua vida inteira! – Sam explica.

-Aposta é? – Sam assenti, Dean sorri, ele odeia perder apostas – Então ta apostado.

-O que...

Sam não tem tempo de terminar sua pergunta, logo Dean faz algo que percebe que queria fazer faz tempo, ele rouba um beijo do seu irmão mais novo.

-Dean, eu não quis... – Sam tenta explicar.

-É, é. eu sei... – Dean o assegura.

-Está bem.

Assegurado, Sam sente-se seguro que Dean não entendeu errado o que ele quis dizer, afinal ele sabe o quanto seu irmão odeia perder apostas, seja elas de tipo forem de que tipo for. Faz tempo que ele queria algo assim de seu irmão, ele não entendia porque, mas ele não conseguia mais se controlar. Mas não podia forçá-lo, sabia. Então só havia um jeito, controlá-lo para ele fazer também. Dean era apressado, e sabia que iria querer ganhar a aposta rápido. E o melhor, muito bem feito.

Dean não entendia muito bem o que havia acabado de fazer, ele só queria ganhar essa aposta que Sam fez. Mas ele não pensava que Sam beijava tão bem... Ele queria mais... Ele queria muito mais... Nossa há quanto tempo ele queria isso? Nem ele mesmo sabia... Mas não importava, estava acontecendo nesse momento.

Dean tirou sua camisa rapidamente, e logo depois ajudou Sam a tirar a dele, em seguida descendo sua boca para o pescoço de Sam, que gemia, o que o deixava excitado.

Sam sentia Dean descendo seus lábios entre seu peito, ele nunca poderia imaginar o quanto seu irmão era bom, o quanto ele queria isso, mas estava sendo muito melhor do que ele havia imaginado.

-Dean! Mais! Ah! – Sam gemia.

-Pode deixar Sammy. – Dean respondeu, tirando suas calças. Sam também tirou as suas –Ai vai Sammy!

Ele o chamou mais uma vez daquilo... Sammy... Ele odiava quando qualquer outra pessoa chamava, mas _ele _podia, só _ele_. Só o seu Dean. Ele adorava quando ele o achava assim, fazia o sentir que o irmão realmente sentia o que ele sentia por ele... Que ele não era só... Uma aberração...

-Pode ir! – Sam falou, querendo muito aquilo.

E Dean foi, de uma vez, ele ouviu Sam gritar de dor e tentou acalmá-lo beijando seu pescoço carinhosamente, o Winchest mais novo realmente sentiu-se melhor com isso. Mas mesmo assim nada podia se igualar ao que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

Dean foi entrando e saindo de Sam aos poucos, tentava ser gentil. Ele tinha que admitir que aquilo estava muito bom, estava bastante excitado. Não queria parar. Não queria ter que continuar caçando demônios, queria ficar ali com seu irmão para sempre. Afinal ele sabia que só estava ótimo, porque esse era o seu Sammy.

A noite terminou, estavam cansados, suados e molhados. Sam descansava no peito de Dean, que o abraçava, ainda no sofá, cansados até mesmo para levantar e buscarem suas roupas do chão.

Suas respirações estavam rápidas, superficiais, seus corações batiam rápido, seus corpos em sintonia.

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Apenas aproveitando isso, sem coragem de falar nada realmente, sem realmente acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer.

-Então, acho que eu perdi a aposta Dean... Quanto que eu to te devendo agora? – Sam falou, cansado da noite.

-Está errado Sam... – Dean falou, olhando o teto, Sam levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele, confuso.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer... – Parou um momento para recuperar o fôlego –Você falou "aposto que nunca conseguiria fazer algo assim na sua vida inteira" não foi?

-Sim... – Sam ainda estava confuso.

-Então – Dean sorria vitorioso – Para ganhar a aposta, tenho que fazer isso durante a vida inteira!!

Sam estava sem palavras, ele não havia percebido que havia dito aquilo. E com certeza não imaginaria que seu irmão levaria suas palavras dessa forma!!!

-Dean você... eu... – Ele não sabia o que dizer.

-Tudo bem Sam. – Dean o assegurou – Eu quero.

Sam sentiu suas bochechas corarem, isso era mais que podia querer.

-Mas... Quero dizer... Nós somos irmãos!!! E alem disso homens! Dean...

-E daí? O que isso tem a haver? Ninguém tem nada com a nossa vida! Depois daquilo eu percebi, não tem ninguém mais com mais quem eu queira ficar mais além de você! Ninguém se compara a você! Sam... Eu te amo! Eu percebi hoje! – Ele falava a verdade, ele nunca falou tão sério assim na vida. Ele falava com o coração.

-Dean... Eu também... Eu também te amo... – Sam confessava – Na verdade... Eu queria isso... Queria tanto que meio que... puxei a situação e controlei pra isso acontecer...

Sam não sabia como Dean reagiria a isso, mas de qualquer jeito ele tinha que confessar, ele não conseguiria viver bem se não confessasse. Sam era uma pessoa muito honesta...

-Você... Me manipulou... O pequeno Sammy... Me manipulou – Ele abaixou a cabeça e viu seu irmão assentir – Esse é o meu irmão!! Finalmente virando um homem de verdade!!! uhhuul!!

-Então tudo bem? –Sam estava realmente surpreso.

-Claro!! – Sam estava aliviado – Deu tudo certo no final não deu?

-É..

-Só uma pergunta...

-Fala

-Eu fui melhor que o cara dos 7 minutos no Paraíso certo? – Dean estava morrendo de medo da resposta, não poderia aceitar que ele tinha ido pior! Mas também não podia ficar no escuro, sem uma resposta, imaginando coisas, ficando paranóico sobre isso para sempre!

-Com certeza! Se com ele foram 7 minutos, com você foi tempo indeterminado! – Sam admitiu.

-Sério? Ótimo! – Dean sorriu, triufante, sentiu melhor do que nunca. – Então, já que é indeterminado que eu viver, vamos aproveitar certo?

-Com todo o prazer.

Assim Dean virou-se e começou a beijar Sam. Para outra rodada. E continuar sua aposta.

Mas ambos sabiam que aquilo não era mais por causa de nenhuma aposta. Era algo muito mais profundo e muito mais belo e que os uniria muito mais que uma simples aposta boba.

**Fim! **

* * *

**Pinku:**waaaaa terminei! Eu achei fofinho õo' o final ficou meio... dããh... Mas sinceramente... a fic ficaria sem sentido e muito curta sem ele... xD 

Mas espero que tenham gostado \o/ primeira fic de supernatural... Meu quarto lemon 8D terceiro que preste!! (esse não tem a palavra cu yey!!! hauhauha)

Mandem reviews se gostaram, seria um grande prazer!

Beejos

8D


End file.
